witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Etwal
Etwal (에트왈, Eteuwal) is a Witch who is East's Sorella. She was East's front man who took the place of the Great Witch during all her meetings without others knowing. Etwal was killed by North who also absorbed a part of her magic 17 years ago. Appearance Etwal is a tall, curvaceous woman with a slim build. As all the Great Witches are known for having fabulous bodies, Etwal as the front man of East is no exception. Her witch hat is large and elliptical but has a spike above her head and down both sides near her face and covers most of her hair. On her forehead is a round medallion with a bead hanging right under it and around her neck is a hard collar connected to two beads that run down both sides of her chest and are covered by her large, open, floating chest cover made out of a hard material which surrounds her upper body and is connected to a frilled curtain which hangs under it next to a long piece of fabric that hangs from the center of her chest cover. Etwal also wears a long, slim-fitting skirt which goes past her ankles with frills around her hips, baggy, detached long sleeves on both her arms and adorns a pair of heels. Personality Etwal is intelligent enough to portray East so well that she managed to disguise the true East's identity. Etwal has much confidence in herself and is more than willing to provoke South and won't shy away from battle.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Magazine Chapter 110, Page 2-3 She is extremely loyal to East and is willing to sacrifice herself to save her master. East is also protective of Etwal. It is assumed that all her actions and decisions goes through East via their connection. Story History For at least the past 3,000 years, Etwal posed for East, even during the meetings between the Four Great Witches every few centuries. East and by extension Etwal was close friends with West. She first met North 3 millennia ago and has known South for millennia as well.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Magazine Chapter 130, Page 2 Roughly 60 years ago, Etwal communicated with West via hologram when West first took on Ryuhwan as her student. She questions if a witch of West's caliber should ignore the Witch Laws and keep the boy as her student but West boasts that her strength is the reason she can do as she wants. She introduces Ryuhwan to Etwal and she comments that he's still a child.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 15, Page 6-7 Etwal was present during the previous Great Witch meeting more than 17 years ago where North summons them to discuss how the witches should respond to the humans after they committed a crime directed towards them. When North questions why the other witches were going against her, Etwal tells her to calm down while mocking South. South notes that Etwal was trying to start something and Etwal tries to provoke her to initiate a fight by teasing her intelligence but they are both silenced by West. During the argument between North, South and West, Etwal is impartial to how the witches should respond to humans. Soon after the meeting 17 years ago, North comes to visit East in her castle to discuss the previous Great Witch meeting. Etwal reaffirms her position of neutrality but when asked what she intends to do if she and West come to blows, Etwal is repelled by the idea of the 4 Great Witches going to war against each other over humans but she refuses to remain neutral if West is attacked. South appears behind her out of nowhere, surprising Etwal who had barriers around the castle preventing those without her consent from entering, let alone using magic.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Magazine Chapter 130, Page 6-7 North hints to how she helped South slip in to her castle which was enough to help Etwal figure out that the spell was pre-cast. North activates her pre-cast spell again, summoning Peony who belittles Etwal on her lack of awareness upon her arrival although North rebuts that she executed her plan perfectly which obscured Etwal's alertness. South erupts her mana, destroying East's Castle. Pushed into a corner by South's power, Etwal summons Surtr, but Neptis appears and teleports Surtr to the other side of the world. The defeated Etwal is transported and chained up at North's castle, where North mocks her for underestimating her opponents. However, Etwal informs North that she shouldn't have underestimated her, either. Her witch hat begins to glow and from it emerges a young-looking Witch who is confused for her Sorella by South; however, Etwal, the woman who they believed to be East, refers to this girl as the real East.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Magazine Chapter 132, Page 2 As Surtr returns to the real East, Etwal is grabbed by South who holds her by her hair and South asks what Etwal is. East tries to free her sorella and calls Surtr to rescue her but Etwal mouths "r u n" which was enough to influence Surtr to flee with East. Etwal bids her master farewell and South knocks Etwal aside. The sorella tells North that her plan's been foiled since she won't be able to capture East, but North corrects her, revealing that her plan since the beginning was to get Etwal. Before their separation, Etwal managed to transfer most of her mana and magic back to East but the remaining amount was extracted from her by North who absorbed it and killed her soon after. Legacy Even in current times, most people only know "East" by Etwal's form; Ryuhwan, who had seen Etwal, at first does not believe that the real East, a young-looking witch, could be one of the Great Witches. Powers and Abilities Although not much has been revealed on Etwal's abilities, she had enough power to imitate East successfully enough to trick South for millennia. Witch Abilities Mana Supply (마력 공급, Malyeog Gong-geub): As a Sorella Witch, Etwal receives her mana from her master which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. Much of East's mana and magic was transferred to Etwal with the volume being large enough to be worthy of a Great Witch. As a sorella, she won't be able to materialize if her supply of mana is cut off. Mana Manipulation: Being a witch, Etwal can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. Every spell East knows Etwal also knows which makes her a formidable opponent. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Regeneration': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Mana Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Reincarnation: Although she wasn't seen using this, her skills in reincarnation magic is worthy of being called the Witch Who Governs Magic of Death and Rebirth. Etwal is capable of bypassing the typical Karma requirements when reincarnating another. Shield: Etwal used this to protect herself just as her castle was crumbling from South's explosive mana attack. Supporter Surtr (수르트, Suleuteu): Surtr is the only supporter to serve one of the Four Great Witches and has powers that rivals gods. Originally the King of the realm of fire, Muspelheim, he is powerful enough to beat most of East's foes even without her giving him mana. Although Etwal isn't the rightful master of Surtr, Etwal can still influence Surtr quite effectively and the supporter will obey her commands. Equipment Witch Hat (마녀의 모자, Manyeo-ui Moja): Using her hat, Etwal can store an endless amount of mana but when it's lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. *'Sorella' (소렐라, Solella): Being East's sorella, East can appear from Etwal's hat and vice versa.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Magazine Chapter 131, Page 13-14 The hat will disappear after said summoning. It is also assumed that East can listen to everything Etwal hears through their sorella connection. Trivia *Etwal's Witch Hat is very similar to Varete's and they both have a round medallion on their forehead. Etwal herself also resembles Varete. *She is one of two currently known sorellas, the other being Peony. Both of their masters are Great Witches. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Deceased